Data communication networks serve User Equipment (UE) with data communication services like internet access, voice calling, social networking, and the like. To extend the range and mobility of these data communication services, the data communication networks deploy wireless access networks. The wireless access networks have wireless base stations that communicate wirelessly with the UEs. The wireless base stations are also coupled to the data communication networks. Wireless relays are used to further extend the range of the wireless base stations. Thus, wireless relays exchange user data between the UEs and the wireless base stations.
A wireless relay has a wireless access point to serve wireless UEs. The wireless relay also has relay equipment that provides wireless connectivity to a wireless data network. Thus, the user data traverses the wireless user device, wireless access point, and relay equipment to reach the wireless network base station in the data network. In some cases, a wireless relay has multiple wireless access points. For example, the wireless relay may have a voice-calling access point and an internet data access point.
Unfortunately, the large-scale deployment of wireless relays may over-burden the available wireless base stations. The Quality-of-Service (QoS) that is delivered to the wireless relays suffers as a result. The delivery of QoS to the wireless relays is further complicated by the various types of wireless relays. Current techniques to control the QoS for a diverse group of wireless relays is not yet efficient and effective. In particular, QoS control is lacking for different types of wireless relays that deliver various mixes of voice and data services.